4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Horse Riding Tales
Intro Is a game on IOS and Android where you create your person then you get a horse, along the game you mine/collect ingots, cotton and wood to craft orbs to tame wild horse and you can also craft saddles, bridle, masks and stuff like that to put on your horse to improve it in competitions. you level up your horses by feeding them apples after feeding and giving them a name. Review Graphics:'' the graphics are decent and not too bad, it's average for a mobile game especially the fact that the game is free (on the iOS at least, not sure about android) '''8/10' Entertainment:'' if you are a horse or an animal lover, I am really sure you will love this game It's really entertaining, it has all sorts of things to do Tame horses, play with friends, do competitions, craft stuff and more! '''7/10' Details: the patterns on the horses are not unique, all horse of the same type have the same pattern (example: two Appaloosa look 100% the same) but due to you just playing with friends and the choice of different horses it does not matter also at the start when you make your character you have to be female and have light skin, but it is possible they will add skin tone and gender in an update 6/10 Animation: if you tap on your horse you can lead, make it rear, make it nuzzle, get off/on it and if you are off you can make if rest where it goes and lays down on it's side, it's cute but not really realistic becouse it looks more dead then sleeping due to horses usally sleeping standing up. 7/10 Easy or Hard: the game is fairly easy especially if you are wanting to do some grinding for the ingots, cotton and wood if you want to craft a lot of orbs and stuff for the horse, unfortunately it does not seem the source of the ingots, cotton and wood respawns well at least it does not seem to respawn for a long time at least. there is daily rewards that give you a lot of stuff each day 6/10 Online: you have chat and a friend list, even better is if you both are not in the same room (server) you can still chat via PMs! You can even go to the room they are in if you want to have some fun together! 7/10 World: it's very open world, but it needs to be expanded by leveling up but as far as I know, the first unlockabe part you need to be level 7 and for the last unlockable part you need to be level 25, you can have a look at the unlockable parts by going into bird's eye view and swiping the screen! you can also have access to the unlockable parts if you have VIP. 5.5/10 Violence: There is no violence at all, none! But if you have chat on and can access it there can be a little bit of violence if some friends or you and some friend(s) playing around, Yeah there can be play fights and stuff but no one is truly hurt in the game and hopefully no one is hurt in real life but there is possibility a chat filter to block swears 7/10 In-app purchases: they range from truly optional purchases like the extra gems or VIP and some other stuff, even tho I think the prices of the gems can be a little lower, the game is not pay-to-win and the purchases are really optional, that is what makes a game good becouse pay-to-win is not fair. 8/10 characters and plot: the game is not really have plot, and the only characters are you, other players and the person that gives you the quests you have to do to level up (leveling up and horse leveling up are two different things) the plot is not much, you only start of getting a horse and it is your character's birthday but other then that there is not really any plot, but the lack of plot or characters does not make a game bad 7.5/10 Final score 69/100 i think this game has lots of potential and it's really fun, I hope it has a great future, ignore the haters saying it's a rip off of "Star stables" because that is not true. things I would like to see in the game # to jump. you cannot jump even while your on your pet forest it is such a sham # a apple tree or shop. maybe you can get apples the same way as igot, cotton or wood? Or buy the apples with coins # ability to buy hay and horseshoes. You need to craft them but I think they should be brought with coins # Foals. Maybe you can breed horse or just simply find a foal and it grows into an adult after a few days # the ability to re name a horse. If someone ever accidentally spells their horse's name wrong, they should change it and you can even change your character's name In game, I think you should be able to change your horse's name aswel.